


Midnight

by ibumblebee



Series: Merlin fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is back, Boys In Love, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Modern Era, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: Merlin havn't told Arthur he was on Doctor Who. Arthur finds out...Based on the fact that Colin Morgan played an angsty teen on the show :)





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This work is not beta-read so all mistakes are all my own. And of course I don't own any of this.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway!

”Okay, I’m ready”, Merlin says as he slides down on the couch beside Arthur careful not to drop the bowl of popcorn. He snuggles closer to the blond and places his head on Arthurs shoulder.  
Arthur snorts, as if Merlin is bothering him by being this close, but they both know it’s only for show; if Merlin so much as tried to move he knows his boyfriend would whimper and make it impossible for him to do so. This is lucky however, because he doesn’t want to move either. 

“Took you long enough”, Arthur says while picking up the remote from the table. As he leans back he takes the chance to grab a fist full of popcorn. Now it’s Merlin’s turn to snort.

“Still enjoying the popcorn though, aren’t you.” Arthur only mumbles as he selects Netflix and finds Doctor Who in the latest searched shows. Merlin kisses his cheek and Arthur can’t help but smile even though pretend he doesn’t pay attention.

“Okay, 'Turn Left' is a good episode, you have something to look forward to”, Merlin says and buries his face in the nape of Arthur’s neck.

“I’m sure it is, but we haven’t watched 'Midnight' yet”, he says and is about to press play when he notice that his words made Merlin freeze against him and stop himself.

“Yes, we’ve watched it”, Merlin hurries to say before Arthur can ask about it. “It was the last episode we watched, though I’m not surprised you don’t remember it since you fell asleep halfway through. And, well, I don’t feel like watching it again since it wasn’t long ago since we, or rather I, watched it.”  
Merlin is blabbering and even though Arthur knows his lover always talks too much he has learned that when he does it like this it’s usually when he tries to hide something.

“Stop lying, we both know it is you who falls asleep in the middle movies”, Arthur says amused and he is pretty sure he hears Merlin whimper against his neck. “What are you hiding?”

Merlin slowly withdraws his face from Arthur’s neck and as he does the other can see a red blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“I don’t really like the episode, it’s all”, he says sheepishly but doesn’t met the blonds’ eyes. At this statement Arthur laughs.

“That’s not true Merlin”, he says and even though just the thought of what he is about to say angers him he continues. “You’ll never miss a chance to watch David Tennant in a suit. You’ve said he is the only men you would leave me for.”  
Merlin sighs and smirks.

“You know that was a joke...” he says as he meets the others’ gaze, but then the smirk disappears. “But that doesn’t change the fact that this episode is really... It’s just a really shitty episode, okay?”

He sounds slightly panicked and Arthur knows that maybe he shouldn’t push this, but he is too curious to finds out what Merlin is keeping from him.

“Come on Merlin, they can’t have fucked it up that bad! You don’t have to look so embarrassed! It’s not like you have something to do with the episode!” He is about to say something more when Merlin looks away and the colour on his neck flashes up again.  
Arthur stares at him with confusion first and then shock.

“Merlin, no. Don’t tell me... Were you involved in this episode in some way!?” His voice goes higher and higher and after the last sentence Merlin makes a sound that’s either a sigh or a moan or a growl, Arthur can’t decide which.  
He looks up from under his bang with a red face.

"I may... I may be an actor in this episode", he says looking flustered as he scratches the back of his neck.  
A few seconds tick by. Then Arthur starts to laugh. He leans forward with tears in his eyes as he clutches his stomach.

“You were... You mean...” he tries between the gasps for air. Merlin smacks him over his head.

“Oh shut up”, he says but Arthur can hear a smile is his voice. It takes a good five minutes before Arthur finally can breathe again and sits back up.

“How...”, he starts as he dries a tear from the corner of his eye. “Why?”

“In my defence; you were gone for a long time and I was bored! I you know I love Doctor Who!” he says and holds out his hand in a defending gesture, still refusing to look the other in the eye,

“So, can we please skip this episode?” he asks and fires one of his puppyeyed smiles he knows has Arthur weak. But that won’t help him this time.

“Oh hell no! We are watching this right now.” If Arthur weren't a grown man he might have giggled from excitement.  
Merlin starts getting up but Arthur hurries to take a grip around his wrist and pulls him back down. He lands on top of Arthur with an “ouf” sound, but at least he doesn’t try to get up again. Maybe he realise that an escape is not going to happen.  
Arthur is about to start the episode when Merlin starts to speak again.

“Just... Before you press play, you utter prat, I just have to warn you.”

“Warn me? For what?”

“I kind of play an angsty teenager... Just, please don’t hold this agaist me”, Merlin says.

"An angsty teen!? Oh, of course I'm gonna hold this agaist you!" Merlin sighs before he burrows his head in Arthur’s shirt. “I can’t watch this.”  
His voice is muffled and Arthur laughs as he press play.

-

Later the TV is off, the bowl which once contained popcorn is empty and Arthur’s finally done laughing and mimicing Jethros “666”-line.

“Merlin..." Arthur clears his throat and his cheeks look rosy. “If you ever... If you ever feel the urge to wear clothes like that again... Just know that I would be fine with it.”

Merlin just stares at him. And then it’s his turn to burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you!” Arthur growls looking even more flushed under Merlins amused gaze.

“Never mind”, he says grumpily but Merlin stops him before he walks away.

“Wait”, he says with a sudden serious face. Then he start to wiggle his eyebrows.  
“Turned you on, did it?”

He laughs even more at Arthur’s expression and kisses him on his cheek. There is a breif pause before Arthur suddenly pulls his hips so the other is straddling him.

“To be fair, you always turn me on.” He muffles Merlins surprised wheeze by eagerly pressing his lips against the others.


End file.
